


Five backstories of minor characters no-one ever told

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Backstory, Community: sg1_five_things, Minor Character(s), Other, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. Freya was a writer before she was joined with Anise. She wrote down the legends of her people, so they wouldn't get lost. Then she got too sick to write.</p><p>Five glimpses into the secondary characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five backstories of minor characters no-one ever told

**Author's Note:**

> Various pairings mentioned.

1\. Janet Fraiser married a twenty-five year old Lieutenant two days after she turned eighteen. Her family didn't approve of her choice and she left with only two suitcases to move across the country to be with him. Years later, when she mustered up the courage to leave him, she stood in front of their door three days in a row before she rang the door bell. They never said "I told you so" and she was grateful for that.

2\. Jennifer Hailey skipped two grades in school. She was seen as a genius by everyone around her and was bullied by the other children. Her father left the family when she was ten and at twelve her new stepfather started to touch her. She swore she'd join the military and learn to beat up guys like him.

3\. Freya was a writer before she was joined with Anise. She wrote down the legends of her people, so they wouldn't get lost. Then she got too sick to write.

4\. Sarah Gardner had only had two longer relationships before Daniel - one with a woman named Jennifer and one with Steven. She told him about Jennifer, but kept her relationship with Steven a secret to him. It never created any problems except for once when they were all drunk and Steven tried to kiss her again in front of Daniel.

5\. Jolinar and Lantash couldn't stand each other the first time they met. Jolinar thought Lantash was a loud, obnoxious and arrogant being and wondered whether he would turn against them. Lantash said to Jolinar's face that he considered her spineless and weak. Then Jolinar and her host fell for Lantash's host. It took a couple of years, but in the end, she loved Lantash, too.


End file.
